The present invention relates generally to building structures, and particularly to clip means and arrangement for anchoring a sill assembly to a wall or foundation structure.
In the construction of structures employing primarily masonry materials, the installation of sill structures, such as windows and doorways is generally accomplished by the use of metallic frame members which are held in position by anchor members usually fastened to the sill by bolts or the like. The nature of such installation is extremely time consuming and, in particular instances, such as the installation of vertically pivoted windows, requires a considerable expenditure of effort to accomplish in a manner which provides a structurally sound unit. In the instance of vertical pivoted windows, for example, the anchor members must be bolted into position against the sill through holes which must be drilled therein. This gives rise to possible difficulties, as the bolt must be set flush in the sill or the window will not be permitted to pivot freely, and waterproofing or other insulation must be thoroughly applied to the area or leakage may result.
A further disadvantage of the conventional anchoring system discussed above relates to the efficiency of production and latitude of installation of the various sill assemblies. The conventional anchors employing bolt attachment require that the sill assemblies be pre-drilled for use on the construction site. This is an additional operation which must be conducted before assembly, and further limits the location of the anchor to the areas pre-drilled. Thus, if a change in either the number or location of the anchors should be desirable on the site, the assemblies would in all likelihood have to be extensively altered or replaced.